1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a printing apparatus.
2. Related Art
An ink jet type printer is a printing apparatus that forms an image on a printing medium by ejecting ink from a head. Printing may be performed using color inks such as CMY and a colorless transparent ink (clear ink).
JP-A-2002-307755 is an example of related art.
A film-based medium configured of polystyrene, polypropylene or the like may be used as the printing medium. A medium surface of the film-based medium may become charged by friction or the like with a paper feeding roller made of metal (aluminum, iron or the like) inside the printer. Further, since a charging amount (or the amount of charge on the medium surface) is influenced by a state of the friction, variation of the charging amount occurs on the medium surface.
If the ink is ejected with respect to the printing medium in which the variation of the charging or of the charging amount occurs, ink mist (so-called satellites) accumulates in a region in which the charging amount is large. As a result, a haze-like image deterioration occurs on the printing medium.
On the other hand, it is possible to make the distribution of the charging amount be uniform and to reduce the influence of the satellites by applying an auxiliary ink such as the clear ink with respect to the printing medium in advance.
However, even if the distribution of the charging amount is uniform, the satellites still accumulate in the region in which a liquid such as the ink is ejected.